defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Kargon
Description Kargon is an average height orc with plain normal green skin. His eyes are red and he has black hair mostly tied back in a topknot. Although he might try to act experienced every now and then, his youth will almost always shine through. Kargon is slightly faster than most orcs, but in turn, he is also weaker than most of them. Mostly, you will see Kargon wearing his scout armor along with the Scout tabard, even though it is a low ranked tabard, he does wear it with pride. As a person, he tends to be respectful against most, though he has a hidden away hatred for the elves and undeads, due to them being enemies to his race in the past. Relatives, Companions, Friends and Enemies Relatives Krogon Devilstep - Uncle and Master - Kargon first met his uncle after Thrall had rescued the orcs that were held in the internment camp currently known as Hammerfall. And spent time with him every now and then for a few years, being greatly impressed by him due to his fighting skills as a Blademaster. After the battle of Mount Hyjal they got seperated once again and Kargon did not meet Krogon again untill recently, when Krogon also introduced him to the Orcs of the Red Blade. Recently, Kargon asked Krogon if he could train him as a Blademaster, which Krogon agreed to. So from now on, Krogon is not only his uncle, but also his master. Companions Rodash - A few years back, when Kargon was out for a lap in the wilds, he encountered a small, wounded and most likely diseased brown wolf pup. After a few seconds of pondering he decided to take it with him and take care of it. To his suprise and fortune, the pup quickly regained its strength and grew rapidly, becoming completely loyal towards Kargon. Today, whenever you see Kargon, Rodash is never far behind. Friends Enemies Biography Once the Second War had ended, and the orcs had been rounded up in internment camps, Kargon was born. Due to childbirth not being very common in the internment camps, his parents kept him hidden away from the humans, so Kargon spent most of his early years simply remaining completely still while barely visable. Eventually, making him learn how to hide skillfully on his own. One of the skills he have had use for throughout his life. For nine years, the Internment camp was his home and playground, and he did indeed enjoy it. Kargon knew nothing better than the thrill he felt when spying upon the human guards, even though he couldn't understand a thing that they said. During his 10th year, something unbelieveable happened. Orcs, hundreds of free orcs stormed the internment camp, freeing them all. Shamefully, Kargon was too young to actually be of help in the fighting, so to his great dissappointment, he was placed behind the lines in safety. Though as the Horde was marching for Durnholde, Kargon took the opportunity given to him and went after the troops, watching the battle from the treetops. He took great pride in the fact that one day, he would fight alongside his brethren. Two years passed, as he got to know more and more about his race and culture, and also becoming far more impressed by the shamanistic arts. During these two years, he spent most of his time simply running. Then, the new orders went out from the Warchief, they were to gather up once more and set sail for a new world to the west. After months at sea, they finally landed in a ragged area that later became known as Durotar. Which became their new home. There he remained, aiding others in rebuilding. While the bulk of the Horde went further north, fighting the Burning Legion. Several years passed as Kargon has settled within Orgrimmar, recently becoming of age and joining the Horde army as a Scout.